You're In My Dreams : A KairiSora FanFic
by Mango the Creep
Summary: When Sora can't stop dreaming about the one he loves, he sets out on a quest to find her. During the time of KH2, but no Roxas or Namine, sorry : I'll save that for another story xD


"Sora, wait up! Hahaha!" Kairi called out to him. They were little kids again, running on the sandy beach of Destiny Islands. The clash of the cool summer breeze and warming sun made it nearly impossible to not want to be outside. Sora turned around to catch up with his good friend, but they fell into each other. Laughing, smiling, having a good time… Sora missed those days.

"Sora, look at me. Look at me silly!" Kairi pleaded.

"Haha, I am. What do you want?"

"Well… um… Sora, I-I l…lo… I love you Sora!"

--

Sora awoke with a start. That was one dream that would never come true. He was startled by how cold his bed felt, but then remember it was no bed – the cold, dark, muggy cave floor her and his comrades slept on was very different than the beach he had just lay on moments before.

"You alright Sora?" croaked Donald. Sora assumed that his shock woke up the other two.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, that's all," he said, smiling. Donald guessed Sora was done, so he plopped back down onto the hard ground. Surprisingly, Goofy still lay very still.

"Do you think Kairi would even remember me? After all these years? I mean, I bet you by now she's found some other guy—" he started.

"BE QUIET!! SOME PEOPLE NEED SLEEP AROUND HERE!!" Donald yelled. Sora just sat there, surprised by Donald's reaction. Donald grumbled and turned around, falling asleep right away. As for Sora… well, it took him some time to fall asleep. _Kairi…Kairi…saying your name isn't going to help. I need to hear you again, to see you again, to feel you again…_

_--_

Sora was being shaken vigorously, and finally woke up. However, he wanted that dream to continue, so he pushed the awakeners away from him.

"Sora buddy, you gotta wake up!" Goofy said, shaking him more. "Come on silly, wake up!" It sounded like Kairi.

"Kairi, is it you?!" he said, once again jumping up. He sighed in disbelief as he looked around the cave – he was once again deceived by his emotions. Getting up, he brushed the dirt off his clothes, and took a few steps outside. He kept quiet the whole time, and Donald and Goofy just shrugged. He looked up into the sky; the sun was out, it had been out for quite some time, shining as bright as ever. It had almost an ominous glow about it, as if though it was trying to tell him something.

"Hey guys, promise me one thing." Donald and Goofy jumped, and stood front and center, startled by the sound of his voice. Both nodded.

"One we're done with this, this whole heartless/nobodies business, we're going to go our own way. We're going to find Kairi. _I'm_ going to find Kairi. You guys with me?" he explained, giving them a great big toothy smile. Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"We'll always be there for you Sora!"

"Yeah, you can count on us risking our tails on the line of fire…again…" groaned Donald. They all laughed, and Sora gave them a big hug.

"Thanks guys, I'm real glad we're friends," he said with a happy sigh. They all walked outside, following the path back to Hollow Bastion.

--

By the time Sora, Donald, and Goofy got to Hollow Bastion, it was dusk. The moon was out, but it was much too light outside already for it to give off its beautiful moonlight. Leon heard the troop entering the house, and quickly stuffed his work into numerous desks and drawers.

"It's about time you got here. I should call you 'The Lazy Parade'," he said, obviously disgruntled by their lateness.

"We're real sorry Leon, we got caught up in other stuff yesterday, and we were too tired to keep traveling, so we—"

"Save it kid, all that matters is that you're here now. Donald? Goofy?"

"Yes sir!!" they answered at precisely the same time.

"I want you two to go with Merlin and Aerith to the other side of town and keep track of things, got it?" Leon's strong, persuasive voice was hard to refuse, but the thought of separating with their best friend made the two weary.

"Well, can't Sora come with us?" asked Goofy.

"No."

"Well, can we stay here with Sora?"

"No."

"Well, how about—"

"Just go already, will ya?! Look, I have a few things to talk to Sora about, and I need some people to keep an eye out for heartless or nobodies. See how my plan is working?" They were still confused, but shrugged and followed Merlin to meet up with Aerith.

--

And that concludes part one of the story xD Haha hope you guys liked it. Sorry the breaking points are so small, I'm having problems trying to get the borders again ahahahah. Part two up ASAP!! Now I'll explain why the Naruto stories are gone – I know there were a few of you who wanted me to keep writing, but face it; not only am I not into Naruto anymore, but I had no inspiration left, and I totally forgot how I was going with the storyline. SO… hopefully those readers who like the writing for ME will enjoy this story just as much. I can't promise I'll keep up with it, but I'll try my best. Loves and kisses to my fans


End file.
